De flores y bombones
by Monochrome Butterflies
Summary: Aomine con tan sólo doce años odiaba todas las festividades pero había una a la cual detestaba más y ese era el tan dichoso día de San Valentín. Niñas chillonas siguiéndolo a él o a sus compañeros a todos lados era algo fastidioso.


_Historia creada por mí. Salida de mi imaginación y de los delirios mentales que presento cada vez más a menudo. Si por cosas de la vida, la historia tiene semejanzas con otra, es mera coincidencia._

**Kuroko no basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Todos los derechos reservados al creador de la imagen, yo sólo la utilizo sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p>A favor de la campaña "<strong>con voz y voto<strong>" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "_**como manosearme la teta, si, LA TETA, y salir corriendo**__"._

_¡No me manoseen!_

* * *

><p><strong>TITULO: <strong>_De flores y bombones._

**Resumen: **_Aomine con tan sólo doce años odiaba todas las festividades pero había una a la cual detestaba más y ese era el tan dichoso día de San Valentín. Niñas chillonas siguiéndolo a él o a sus compañeros a todos lados era algo fastidioso._

**Personaje: **_Kuroko Tetsuya – Aomine Daiki. _

**Género:** _Humor, Romance._

**Advertencia: **_Destila azúcar, no me hago responsable de la posible diabetes. _

* * *

><p><em>De flores y bombones<em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ese día había comenzado como cualquier otro, la fecha no lo hacía especial _"chorradas"_ decía él al ver a las personas correr desesperadas de un lado a otro comprando o tratando de conseguir flores, chocolates o cualquier cosa que ellos consideraran el regalo perfecto para regalar a su ser especial.

Él con doce años de edad no creía en flores y corazones para demostrar cuanto se ama a una persona; él era más de palabras y hechos; acciones que demostraran cuanto quería a esa persona.

Además en días como esos las niñas se ponían más fastidiosas de lo usual, lo perseguían a él o a sus amigos buscando captar su atención a cualquier costo y no lo dejaban dormir en paz —él aprovecha el descanso para dormir— o en su efecto, charlar con sus amigos.

Al llegar a la escuela se encontró con lo que tanto temía; muchas niñas amontonadas alrededor de sus amigos, es especial de Kise, y eso le molestaba; pero no malinterpreten, no es que él guste del rubio, sólo eran amigos muy cercanos y ellas robaban su atención y no lo veía hasta el día después. Sin esperar a nadie se dirigió hacia la cancha de básquet el único logar donde podría estar tranquilo el resto del día, ya se había mentalizado que ese día no entraría a las clases, no importaba que Satsuki tratara de obligarlo a hacer lo contrario.

Pese a todas sus suposiciones la cancha no estaba sola su mejor amigo se encontraba ahí. Se sorprendió cuando al mirarlo con detenimiento encontró que Tetsu sostenía flores y bombones, pero lo más sorpréndete fue que era para él; y termino por sorprenderse cuando Tetsuya se puso de puntas para rozar sus labios con los suyos, jura que su corazón se aceleró, que sus manos comenzaron a sudar y sus piernas a temblar. Fue un roce sutil, cálido y extraño y le gusto. La pequeña sonrisa que se extendió por sus labios duro poco pues al instante los volvió a unir a los de Tetsu.

Desde ese día las flores y bombones no le desagradan tanto y puede que comprar regalos también sea una forma de demostrar afecto.

* * *

><p><em>¡Os juro que no sé de dónde ha salido esto! Bueno, sí sé pero todo empezó como un MakoHaru (Mi OTP de Free! Que por cierto el 22 es el día de esta pareja y estoy tratando de escribir algo) y pues me desvíe y salió un pequeño AoKuro ¿qué os puedo decir? Saben que amo al AoKise y que es mi OTP pero este par también me pegan fuerte.<em>

_Discúlpenme si han creído que es una actualización de "Crónicas de una relación" os prometo que esta semana subo el siguiente, ya estoy empezando a trabajar en ello, pero la Universidad me tiene hasta el cuello con trabajos finales y parciales._

_Anyway~ mucha cháchara._

_¡Hasta la próxima! Que espero sea pronto._

**_¿Review? Enjoy!_**


End file.
